


Only Human

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Ghost Lance (Voltron), Ghosts, Human Lotor (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: Shiro, werewolf, tries to convince his best friend Keith, vampire, to live with him so they could try and be a little closer to being human. They rent a house before finding out the the landlord's fiance died there thus meeting Lance, The ghost.Or the Voltron Being Human au no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watch this show called being human with my family when I was 8. Recently I found it on Netflix and rewatched all four seasons (I failed to remember all the blood and sex in the show) but now I'm really obsessed with it so why not write some stuff I enjoy while the voltron fandom burns down.

Shiro was beginning to get tired of waking up in the middle of nowhere, naked, dirty and next to a half eaten deer after the terrible pain and feeling of turning into a wolf for the past two years.

He thought maybe he should have a place to come back to instead of sleeping in motel beds and hoping he wasn't being eaten alive by bed bugs in that very moment.

Keith looked at his refection in his locker mirror seeing a red dot on his cheek before vigorously rubbing at it till it was gone.

Shiro looked at him with concern, "Keith, are you okay?"

Keith stiffened, "yeah, I'm great." He said looking at Shiro through the mirror.

“Well? Have you thought about it?” Shiro asked closing his locker after straightening his nurse uniform.

Keith pushed his uniform over his head before trying to fix his atrocious hair in his small locker mirror, “thought about what?”

Shiro sighed wishing Keith would listen to him for once, “the apartment.”

Keith made a strange face before the sudden realization, “oh, you were serious about that?”

“Yes! I think it'll be good for the both of us.” Shiro smiled encouragingly.

“Yeah, a vampire and a werewolf living together. Oh, maybe we could invite the neighbors over and eat them.” Keith muttered as he closed his locker.

Shiro raised a disapproving eyebrow.

“I'm kidding!” Keith rolled his eyes.

“So?” Shiro asked.

“What?”

Shiro smirked, “you know I won't stop bugging you about it.”

Keith sighed.

\--

Keith crossed his arms as he looked up to the house with a scowl, “I didn’t agree to this.”

Shiro glanced at him with a smile as he signed the papers the landlord, Lotor, was holding, said landlord looked somewhat nervous.

“So I suppose I should tell you that the pipes are broken and it gets really cold, but I'll be coming back to fix it.” He explained taking back the clipboard after Shiro was done.

“So why has no one lived here for the past three years?” Shiro asked looking at Lotor suspiciously.

Lotor looked to the side biting his lip.

Keith scowled as he stood next to Shiro arms still crossed, “yeah, what else are you not telling us?”

“A man died here 3 years ago.”

Keith and Shiro glanced at each other.

“Shiro.” Keith pleaded.

“Keith, people die all the time.”

Keith uncrossed his arms, “Not with their head lodged in my future fridge!”

Shiro ignored Keith and turned to Lotor, “did you know that man?”

Lotor nodded looking at the ground with a pained look, “he was my Fiancé.”

Keith stiffened with guilt looking away, “sorry.”

Lotor shook his head, “look-I probably should have mentioned that.” He paused looking at the house, “it just… I don't come back here much.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “And that's why we're.  
.??” 

“...Outside of the house?” Keith finished, turning back to the house.

Lotor looked back and forth between them, “look, you guys seem alright. I know the place isn't perfect, but it's a great place for a couple, it really is.”

Keith turned back around, “what?”

Lotor eyes flashed to Shiro and back to Keith, “What.”

“It's ok,” Shiro said trying to hold in his laugh.

“So I can come by during weekends and do a fix up. As- as far as I'm concerned any furniture in there is yours.” He continued, “and honestly... I don't need a credit check.”

“Sold.” Keith deadpanned.

\--

And so, after tons of dusting and decorating they finally got settled in.

Shiro shimmied the spatula under the cooked egg before lifting it up almost making it to the plate but it slipped off the spatula and onto the ground.

“Good job, Rachel Ray.” Keith muttered looking as if he was just a normal person reading the paper and sipping at a cup of coffee but instead of coffee it was blood.

(Being a vampire working as a nurse really assures blood casualty free.)

“Well” Shiro grunted as he bent down to grab the egg on the ground, “the best thing about being alone in the kitchen is, when you make a mistake no one will know,” He smirked putting the egg on the plate.

That's when the lights started to flicker and a shadow flashed across the living room behind Keith who was clueless as to why Shiro was freaking out, “what?” Keith asked.

“Someone's in the house,” Shiro responded as he grabbed a kitchen knife and holding it up.

“Where?” Keith asked.

“Upstairs.”

Keith stood up as Shiro walked over to the stairs before he stopped and Keith passed him before Shiro grabbed his arms, “wait, wait, wait, we should call 911.” 

Keith looked back at him with a look that said Shiro was ridiculous, “you're a werewolf, Shiro!” He whisper-yelled.

Shiro scoffed, “occasionally!” he whispered back.

Keith rolled his eyes and began walking toward the stairs again and they both trudged up them looking in every room until the found the one with a tan young man in blue pajama pants with robot lions all over them and a warm grey t-shirt.

He turned around “Oh, ladies and gentlemen the Bobbsey Twins!” He said bags dark under his eyes.

He began flapping his arms around, “I am God! I am everywhere! I drive all night just to get back home!”

Shiro lowered the kitchen knife, “are you trying to scare us with Bon Jovi?”

He put his arms down looking at Shiro then to Keith with immense confusion, “you can hear me.”

Keith crossed his arms, “yeah and you went searching for drug change under the wrong couch cushions, dude.”

“Keith.” Shiro sighed.

“What?”

“He's a ghost.”

Keith looked at Shiro with disbelief before turning back to the boy who was currently breathing unevenly and laughing in excitement, “you’re a ghost.” 

“You can see me!” he breathed out a laugh before disappearing.

The two looked at the spot where he was, frozen, before the boy clouded into view again, “sorry, I'm not very good at this yet! I'm Lance, Hi!” Lance grinned from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith deals with his dark past and Shiro sees his sister for the first time in 2 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love on the last chapter I was actually about to cry! Here's the next chapter thank you for reading!

“Keith, he's a ghost.”

“You can see me!” he breathed out a laugh before disappearing.

The two looked at the spot where he was frozen before the boy clouded into view again, “sorry, I'm not very good at this yet! I'm Lance, Hi!” Lance grinned from ear to ear.

After Lance calmed down Shiro began asking questions,

“So. You've been here since you…” 

“Died?” Keith finished.

Shiro hit him as if saying he was being insensitive.

But it didn't stop Lance's smile as he nodded, “yeah, I haven't had a real conversation in 3 years!”

“How did you die?” Keith asked bluntly and Shiro hit him again making him grunt, “if that's not too personal of a question,” He added holding his arm scowling at Shiro.

“I don't know, actually.” Lance said before pausing, “I remember going to sleep… I remember lying next to Lotor.” He looked up to the two who looked back to him with identical skeptical looks.

\--

Shiro held his breath as long as he could before dramatically pulling away for fresh air as he mopped up some unknown subsidence from the hospital tiles.

Normally you wouldn't be able to smell anything but Shiro has the sense of smell of a dog (or a wolf to be exact), and it could really suck sometimes. Most of the time.

Yeah, Shiro is a nurse, but he felt more like a janitor, mopping up other people's bodily fluids and him being the only one there to clean it up.

He began to walk to the janitor’s closet and put the stuff away when he smelled something, and no it wasn't vomit, it was a person. 

Shiro didn't know who it was but the smell of them was painfully familiar. They smelled like… home. With a mix of alcohol.

Before he knew it he was following the scent, a huge sense of urgency to know who this was.

He opened a door to find his sister, Pidge. She was talking to a doctor on the other side of the room.

It made Shiro's heart stop and he turned around, walking away without a second thought.

\--

Sometimes being a vampire nurse is a good idea getting the blood and all, the other times it's terrible.

Being around blood constantly, Keith is just surprised he hasn't snapped yet.

He walked out of the surgery room taking off the bloody plastic covers, that was over his uniform, and throwing them in a waste basket. The blood making Keith break out into a cold sweat.

He stopped, remembering the face of the girl from the night before. He felt sick as he turned only to see her face on the wall under “have you seen her?”.

He remembered her smile, and then the way the heat fell from her pale dead bo-

“Sad isn't it.” A girl said next to him. She smiled, hair, a vibrant red, “Nyma” She introduced herself.

“Keith.” He managed to say.

“Her mom comes in the pass these out, but let's face it, her body is somewhere in a dumpster.” She said before pausing and studying Keith's expression, “u-unless you knew her!”

Keith smiled, “no, you're good.”

“I'm sorry I have like a hundred cups of coffee, I keep making it for the police but they keep inviting me and I can't say no because I don't want them to think I'm hiding anything…not that I'm hiding anything!” She rambled but Keith wasn't really listening.

Keith made eye contact with one of the officers, he would hate to say he knew very well, “The police are here again?” 

“Recanvasing” she quoted.

\--

“So last time we were here you said you and Axca were friends.” The brunette officer asked.

Keith looked at both of the officers in front of him. The three were sitting in the hospital cafeteria.

“Yeah, we worked together.” Keith answered simply.

“well some of your coworkers say you guys were more than that.”

“More than what?”

“More than friends,” he continued, “when was the last time you were at Axca’s apartment?”

Keith shook his head with a small smile, “ho- hold on I never said I've been to her apartment.”

He leaned down and looked into Keith's eyes, “you've never been to Axca's apartment.”

Keith shook his head, “no!”

“You sur-”

“Keith didn't do this, Tim.” The blonde officer said.

“What are you talking about?” Tim asked.

The blonde officer put his hand on Tim's trembling arm, and they looked at each other, “he didn't do this.”

There was a long pause before Tim nodded slowly, “of course… he didn't.”

The blonde officer continued, “you're going to wait in the car, and you were never here, ok?”

Tim looked down a the papers before looking back at the other officer, “you know what, I'll be in the car.” He said before standing up and walking away.

“Good.”

The officer sighed before smirking, “good to see you back, Keith.”

"Don't even think I'm back, Bishop.”

“Really?” His smirk melted, “because Markus said that girl was torn to pieces.”

“That's because Markus is an ass.” Keith said through gritted teeth.

Bishop shrugged and clapped his hands once, “maybe.” He paused, “god, Keith, it's been months!”

“I've been busy.” Keith answered slouching down in his chair.

“I can see that; you look horrible.”

“thanks,” Keith crossed his arms, “look, I would take it as a personal favor, if you could make all of this disappear.”

Bishop looked around as if he didn't hear what Keith said.

Keith sighed, scratching his nose, “please.”

“I will. Well, I would but it's not as easy as all that this time because everyone seems to know that Axca had a thing for Keith. So it's Keith and Axca, Axca and Keith.” He took in a breath, “we'll get through it we always get through it! We always do. We always will.”

Keith looked at him with a scowl, “I told you, Bishop, I am not back. What happened with Axca was a mistake.”

Bishop nodded, “Right. It happens to all of us.” He leaned down, “yeah right, Keith, it wasn't a mistake. You are a shark.”

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, “no. Not anymore.”

Bishop straightened, “fine.”

Keith stood beginning to walk away,

“Keith.”

Keith stopped and turned to look at him.

“It's cold out there without us isn't it. Must be hard after 200 something years then suddenly cutting us off.” Bishop looked up at him.

Keith turned back around and walked away without another word.

\--

Shiro asked what room his sister was in, finally ready to talk to her after two years.

Apparently she was just a visitor and that pulled a breath of relief out of Shiro, he was glad to know she was ok.

He stopped in front of her door hearing laughing before walking in.

His mouth shot wide open when he saw Pidge sitting on the girl that she was kissing.

Pidge leaned back and looked at Shiro who immediately turned around apologizing.

“Shiro?”

Shiro turned around again looking back at his sister.

\--

Birds chirped around them as they sat down on a bench in the courtyard of the hospital.

Shiro nervously wiped his hands of his pants.

“Where did you go?” Pidge finally asked.

“Here.”

Pidge made a face, “that's not very descriptive, Shiro.”

“So why are you here?” Shiro asked avoiding the first question before she asks again.

“Jakie broke her arm.”

“And Jakie is your..”

“Girlfriend.” She nodded, “yup.”

Shiro nodded, “and her arm is ok?”

“It's broken.”

“Right.”

Pidge looked at him, “I missed you.”

Shiro smiled leaning in to her for a hug, “I missed you too, pidgeon”

“So.” Pidge started.

They pulled away, “so, how is everybody?” Shiro asked.

“Everybody. You mean your family?” She sighed angrily, “we've been freaking out for the past 2 years wondering if you were ok, Shiro! Wondering if you were dead or alive!”

“I told you not to worry about me.” Shiro whispered.

“Oh right! Your note!”

Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Please? At least tell me what's going on.” She pleaded.

“You wouldn't understand.”

“Try-”

“You wouldn't. It's… complicated.”

“Shiro, I'm your sister! I'm genetically inclined to love you unconditionally! But; I thought we were also friends.”

“Pidge, I'm so happy to see you but I have to go back to work.” he stood.

“Shiro stop running away!”

“I love you, ok, Pidge?” He glanced at her, “just try and remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know if you'd like more of this!


End file.
